Cornelius Castletown
|age = 52 |nationality = American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |profession = Mayor |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #10: Let Her Eat Cake (s4) }} Mayor Cornelius Castletown was a suspect in the murder investigations of Lady Georgina Upperton in Let Her Eat Cake (Case #10 of Mysteries of the Past), architect Norah Barnlow in Breaking the Glass Ceiling (Case #13 of Mysteries of the Past) and professor Ernest Picklebrain in Monkey Business (Case #16 of Mysteries of the Past). He also made an appearance in Checkmate (Case #14 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Cornelius is the 52-year-old Mayor of Concordia. He wears a top hat made of felt on his short graying black hair. He dons a white collared shirt with a dark brown tie under a striped beige vest and a suit jacket. It is known that Cornelius drinks Sherry Cobbler, is right-handed, wears work boots, and is afraid of heights. Events of Criminal Case Let Her Eat Cake Cornelius became a suspect after the player and Maddie found his gun on the primary crime scene. Last he saw Georgina was in the cocktail tent, though he did not enjoy it much as he felt the victim had a nervous disposition. But as mayor he needed to maintain cordial relationships with the upper class, so he chatted with Georgina and showed his gun thinking she would be interested in the craftsmanship. Cornelius was spoken to again about an article featuring the victim speaking against the World Exhibition. He said the World Exhibition was important to him and the city, but Georgina felt it would attract the wrong crowd. Despite the victim's status and connections, Cornelius did not let that get to him considering his position. Cornelius was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Ernest Swanswaddle for Georgina's murder. Breaking the Glass Ceiling A displeased Cornelius appeared at Chief Wright's office saying that Eleanor Halsted had informed him of the murder. He mentioned that the reputation of the city hinges on the World Exhibition and that he will not let the murder be the end of the project. Cornelius became a suspect when Maddie and the player found a photo of him and the victim being friendly. He said that ceremonies and signing papers were a major part of his duty as the mayor. He mentioned that he and the victim were close friends and he even publicly supported her bid on the project because he felt like she was the right woman for the job. He was spoken to again when a telegram that read "You're off the project, Norah!" was found to be sent by him to the victim. Cornelius said that he wasn't satisfied with her performance as she had vastly underestimated the time required to finish the project, saying that creativity mattered over punctuality. Due to this, he started to look for a new architect to take over the project but Norah refused to step down. When Maddie said that Norah's death played in his favor, he simply replied to take the good with the bad. Cornelius was found innocent after Henrietta Vanderbilt was incarcerated for Norah's murder. Checkmate Monkey Business Trivia *Cornelius is one of the suspects to appear in three cases. *Cornelius is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts in Mysteries of the Past. Case appearances *Let Her Eat Cake (Case #10 of Mysteries of the Past) *Breaking the Glass Ceiling (Case #13 of Mysteries of the Past) *Checkmate (Case #14 of Mysteries of the Past) *Monkey Business (Case #16 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery CCastletownMOTP.png|Cornelius, as he appeared in Let Her Eat Cake (Case #10 of Mysteries of the Past) and Breaking the Glass Ceiling (Case #13 of Mysteries of the Past). CCastletownMOTPC14.png|Cornelius, as he appeared in Checkmate (Case #14 of Mysteries of the Past). CCastletownApp4MOTP.png|Cornelius, as he appeared in Monkey Business (Case #16 of Mysteries of the Past). OG_SUS_410_603.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects